The following references may be relevant to the general field of technology of the present disclosure: GB 1,599,540; KR 10-0370343; JP2007-23102; Aubert Y. Coran, “Vulcanization”, The Science and Technology of Rubber, Chapter 7 (Third Edition, Elsevier 2005), Chapter 7 (Third Edition, Elsevier 2005); DuPont, “DuPont™ Neoprene Curing Systems,” (Rev. 5, 2010).